


Something so magic about you

by onvavoir



Series: From Eden [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8249912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onvavoir/pseuds/onvavoir
Summary: Bucky keeps his promises





	

Sam opens the bedroom door and leans against the frame. Bucky's in bed, naked, just as promised, looking at him with half-lidded eyes. He flings back the covers, and goddamn but he looks good. Sam takes a little moment to wonder just how all this happened, how he ended up stupid in love with this handsome weirdo son of a bitch. He shakes his head a little and steps into the room, shuts the door behind him.

Bucky closes his right hand around his half-hard dick and strokes it, still eyeing Sam. Sam raises his eyebrows.

"You gonna put on a show for me, baby?"

Bucky smiles a little. He tips his head to one side.

"I might. You want porno or the real thing?"

Sam slides into bed next to him, close enough to feel the heat of him. He rakes his eyes up and down Bucky's body and resists the urge to do the same thing with his fingertips.

"You know I always want the real thing."

He leans in to kiss Bucky on the lips, slow and gentle. He sighs a little and rests his head on one hand while the other traces invisible lines down Bucky's flank. He watches the play of muscle beneath skin, and the little thrust of Bucky's hips he uses to push his cock up into his hand. Sam bites his lip.

"Talk to me," Bucky murmurs.

"God, you look so goddamn good like this," Sam says. "I wish I had a picture."

Bucky smiles.

"You could."

Sam blinks.

"Really?"

Bucky nods, sinking back into the bed.

"But if it leaks you gotta split the royalties with me."

Sam hesitates for about half a second and then snatches his phone off the bedside table. Somehow he manages to hold it still enough to take a photo of Bucky with his hand on his dick, looking like the most fuckable thing in all of creation. He can't help it-- he takes another, and another. Gets some good angles, Bucky's hair spread out around his head, Bucky's lip caught between his teeth,a little half-smile. He tosses the phone aside and leans in to keep talking.

"I could watch this all day," he says. "God, the things I wanna do to you..."

"Tell me," Bucky says with a little grin.

"Wanna get down between those thick fucking thighs... use my tongue on you while you jerk off. Lick you up nice and wet, 'til you're bucking up into my mouth, moaning like a slut."

Bucky's breath catches. His eyelashes flutter, and Sam leans in a little closer so that Bucky can feel his breath.

"Fuck you with my tongue until you're a fucking mess, whining and begging me to fuck you."

"God..." Bucky breathes.

"Then I'll use my fingers on you, I know you like that."

"Mmm."

"Play with your ass until you can't take it anymore. Get you nice and loose. Fuck you til you scream."

He gives Bucky's nipple a gentle pinch, and Bucky moans.

"Fuck... Sam..."

His bionic hand goes exploring while the other works his cock, squeezing his other nipple, dragging its metal fingers down his stomach and leaving pink lines. Sam thinks this may be his favorite thing in the entire world-- except maybe for the sight of Bucky beneath him-- or Bucky on top of him looking at him with that laser focus while he fucks Sam senseless. So maybe there are a lot of nominees.

"You're so fucking sexy," Sam says. "So fucking beautiful, your fucking lips and your ass and your hair..."

Sam runs his fingers through Bucky's hair, and Bucky leans into it. Sam closes his hand into a fist and tugs, and Bucky's eyes roll back. He makes a throttled noise in his throat, and his hips lift up to drive his cock into his hand. Sam leans over him and grazes his lips across Bucky's mouth, teasing.

"Gonna come for me, baby?"

Bucky moans and tries to reach his lips, but Sam draws back with a little smirk.

"Does it feel good, baby?"

"God yes," Bucky sighs. "You feel better, though..."

"Just think about how hard it's getting me, watching you. Feel that..."

He presses his hips against Bucky's side, lets him feel just how hard he is.

"Now what do you think we should do about that?"

Bucky moans.

"I think you should fuck me."

"Maybe later, baby. Right now I wanna see you get yourself off. You gonna come, baby?"

"Yes--"

Bucky licks his lips, and Sam drags the pad of his thumb across the lower one. Bucky draws it into his mouth, sucks on it, and Sam has to let a slow exhale out so he doesn't just rub himself off against Bucky's side.

"Fuck, baby, you look so goddamn good," Sam breathes. "Do it for me, do it, come for me, show me how much you want it..."

A noise escapes Bucky's throat that might be a whimper or a low moan. His back arches, and he comes with a heavy sigh. Sam watches it spatter his stomach and hips. He noses at Bucky's ear and makes a low humming noise.

"Goddamn, I could watch you all day."

"Better not," Bucky gasps, laughing. "Goddamn, I want it."

"Want what?" Sam says, still in talking mode.

"Want you to fuck me. Now."

Sam draws back a little to look at him.

"You sure? You just came."

Bucky shakes his head.

"You know I can get hard again," he says, wheedling a little. "C'mon. Want you to."

Sam's not inclined to argue when the issue at hand is getting his dick into Bucky. He reaches over for the bedside table and pulls out the lube. He shifts downward, bottle in hand, and pauses for a second to lick a swath through the stickiness on Bucky's stomach.

" _Jesus_ ," Bucky groans.

Sam grins at him. He pours a little lube into his palm and traces two fingers through it in circles. He's teasing Bucky, making him wait. Bucky narrows his eyes. Sam closes his hand around his two slicked fingers, gives them a pump for theatricality, and then sinks them steadily into Bucky's ass up to the last knuckle.

"Fuck!" Bucky cries.

"You okay, baby?" Sam asks.

"Yes, fine, just... intense. Goddammit, Sam, oh god..."

Bucky's head drops back on the pillow, his neck extended. Sam creeps up to mouth at it, feel the scratch of Bucky's stubble against his mouth. The beat of Bucky's pulse thumps against his lips. Sam works him open with slow circles of his wrist and listens to the hitch and hiccup of his breath. His face is flushed pink, and his mouth is open.

"God, baby, you look so good," Sam murmurs. "Look at you, coming apart, practically shaking..."

"Can take-- anything you can give me," Bucky says, breathless.

"Is that so?" Sam murmurs. "Why don't we find out?"

Bucky's bionic arm reaches over his head to fumble in the bedside table drawer, and then he flings a condom at Sam. He does his best to look defiant, but it's kind of difficult when every thrust of Sam's fingers makes him arch and whimper. Still, if anybody can take it, it's Bucky. Sam cleans off his hand and then rolls the condom on, bites his lip at the way his body wants to surge towards the sensation. He pulls up one of Bucky's thighs and lines up. It's a fight not to just sink into him. Instead, Sam takes a deep breath and slowly, _slowly_ pushes in.

"Oh god baby, you feel so good--"

Bucky's only response is to drag in a gasping breath and clutch at Sam's shoulder with frankly painful strength. It feels like it takes forever, until he's up against the blazing heat of Bucky's body, buried in him, and he leans up to kiss Bucky, hard and slow. He draws back until he's just barely inside and his body is screaming at him to fuck, hard, fast, now. Sam takes his time, if only because it seems to be making Bucky come unglued. He nuzzles at Bucky's ear, at the hair stuck to his temples with damp sweat.

"I'mma do you nice and slow," Sam purrs. "You like that baby?"

"Ohhhh, god..."

A few seconds later he realizes he's going to do no such thing. Having watched Bucky has brought him closer to the edge than he thought. If he keeps moving, he'll come any second. He stops and lets his head rest on Bucky's shoulder. He breathes in slow, count of ten, and then out again. He can feel Bucky trying to pull him in, trying to keep the rhythm going.

"Baby... just... hang on..."

"'S'matter?"

Sam has to laugh a little at his own hubris.

"If we keep this up, I'm gonna come."

"Isn't that the point?" Bucky says, half-laughing, and Sam can _feel_ it around his dick.

"Just... gimme a minute..."

But Bucky's moving against him, hooking his leg around Sam's back and pulling him in.

"Just do it," Bucky breathes, and looking up at Sam like that, how can he not? "Do it, baby, come for me, show me how much you want it."

Hearing his own words echoed back at him snaps the last of his self control. He lets it happen, lets it roll over him, comes hard inside Bucky with a shudder. Couldn't have been more than two minutes. Fuck it. He'll make up for it later. If he can get it up later.

"Jesus," he breathes.

"No. Bucky."

Sam snorts.

"Even with your brains fucked out, you're a pain in my ass."

Bucky grins up at him, and Sam leans down for a kiss. He pulls out and cleans up and then presses himself against Bucky from head to toe. They kiss again, sweeter this time.

"Love you, baby," Sam murmurs.

"Love you too."

"You sure there's nothing I can do?"

He glances down at Bucky's still-hard cock. He wouldn't mind getting his mouth on it, to be honest, but it's as if every ounce of energy's been drained from him.

"Ride my dick later," Bucky purrs, his voice low in Sam's ear. "Wanna watch you... maybe fuck you from beneath."

Sam exhales.

"Deal."

 


End file.
